Disney Magic Matchmaking Show
by snowy.mkc
Summary: Zoey and Logan were just talking among themselves with thier friends until out of nowhere *cough-Chuchi-*cough* random picked them in her brand new show Disney Magic with her hooking her good friends together as a couple and to do that... you're going to have to read and find out :) let me know what ya think?


**Disney Magic Matchmaking Service**

**Chapter One**

A large building like the famous Coliseum shaped as a heart of pink and red is where our story takes its place. Row after row the seats are packed with people. What are they waiting for you ask. You shall soon find out. In the center of this large circle is a large stage that is set to look like a talk show with a small yet comfy red couch on the left, a large plasma TV in the middle that is operated to come out of the floor and back into the floor for hiding. On the right side is one of those modern flying chairs also known as hanging chairs. The sides of the stage has a beautiful royal looking purple curtains that spread from the roof down to the floor in romantic waves

R&B, pop, Hip pop love songs from the movies start to play Dj got us falling in love again from Usher ft Pitbull, Feel the Moment from Pitbull ft Christina Aguilera and other songs starts to play and a little bit into the song poof a magic looking purple cloud with sparkles appear. The cloud starts screaming and clapping and as the cloud of smoke disappears in its place is a dark chocolate brown haired girl, coughing, almost to the point of choking. The crowd stops clapping and screaming and dead silence fills the air as they stare wide-eyed at the girl.

The girl notices the crowd and stops her little coughing-choking fit. She stands up straight and clears her throat as she examines the crowd with her innocent brown eyes. Realization dawns on her as a breathtaking smile breaks her face and a twinkle appears in her eyes that holds the promise of magic and mischief. She pushes a strand of hair away from her face and a whirlwind of wind surrounds her in a small tornado not allowing the crowd to see her. When it subsides she is standing there in dark purple skinny jeans wearing a purple tank top that has small stars that says "Baby Doll" made of glitter all over it giving it a magical feeling. She was also wearing black boots heels. Her hair was no longer just dark brown but now had natural looking blond highlights. She had one of those microphone headsets on.

"HELLO PEOPLE!" The girl yelled out her voice booming across the Coliseum sized building. "HOW YA'ALL DOING TODAY!" The crowd's response was in the form of claps and screams. She let out a short laugh and said "That's great! Are you ready for today's show?" The crowd screamed. "I can't HEAR YOU!" The girl yelled out putting a hand over her ear to listen better.

The crowd screamed even louder. Two cannons appeared behind the girl one on each side of her and out from them exploded fireworks and confetti as a large bright blue neon sign came down from the roof. Disney's "Magic" Matchmaking Show was the name on the sign.

"Are you guys ready for today's show?" The girl yelled out. The crowd screamed in response. "Alright, as you all know I'm your host, Annabelle, and this is…"

The crowd accompanied her yelling out "Disney's "Magic" Matchmaking Show!"

"And as you all know this is the show we're we set people up without them knowing using the power of Disney magic!" Annabelle yelled out getting a good response from the crowd.

"I don't know if you've heard but we've got some special guests today from Zoey 101!"The crowd yelled out even more excited. Chuchi laughed and said "Remember the rules everyone: The guests don't know that we're trying to set them up so don't yell out anything that can give it away, alright!"

"Now! Let's give a warm welcome to our two very special guests, Zoey and Logan!

***End of Chapter One***

**So what do you think of chapter one, so far I'm just going to write as much as I can before it gets dark, so hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review please ^_^**


End file.
